


Wonderstruck

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [51]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anthem Era, Awkward Flirting, Celebrity Crush, Closeted Character, Crushes, Drunken Kissing, Exes, First Meetings, Flirting, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Musician Harry, No Smut, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Prequel, Slash, Texting, Unhealthy Relationships, YouTuber Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac thanks to Ed meets Harry and is immediately smitten...only problem is he still has an ex who has his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prequel to my one-shot Something To Talk About. I just love that verse and wanted to visit it again. I used a prompt from the 100 ways to say it list. The prompt was “Can I kiss you?”

"I don't see why you want me to go out with you tonight," Zac sighed as he looked over at Ed who for the past hour had been trying to get him to go to some small venue in Los Angeles to see a boy that he couldn't stop raving about.

Said Zac would love him and maybe would even want to invite him as the opener to the tour he had with his brother's in two months.

But Zac of course thought that was bullshit because he and Ed never really liked the same kind of music. So in the long run he'd probably wind up bored while Ed just stood there smiling like a fucking idiot and bobbing his head to the music.

Ed shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "Because you need to get out of the house. I know you and Jamison broke up two months ago and ever since then you've just stayed in the apartment and it's kind of boring you know. Pretty sure Mia and Taylor need a break from you anyway."

Zac rolled his eyes at Ed's words, "Jamie and I didn't break up. He just wanted to take a tiny break and anyway we've been fucking on and off for the past two months too."

"Fucking you while going on dates with other men," Ed reminded Zac and his words did hurt because Zac didn't like to think of the fact that the man he had dated for four years was probably now just using him for sex until he decided to settle down with someone else.

Yet Zac was willingly letting him do just that because he loved Jamison that much. He loved him enough that he'd settle for being used while hoping that Jamison came to his senses and realized that he wanted Zac again. That four years was too much time and love to just throw away for someone new who may not love him as much as Zac loved him.

Would never love him as much as Zac if Zac were being honest because god he swore his love for Jamison was more than anyone else could ever feel.

"Don't remind me of that," Zac practically growled as he narrowed his eyes at Ed. "But I will go out with you if it means you won't pester me for the next month or so."

Ed pursed his lips as if he was thinking over Zac's words. "Scout's honor," he finally spoke as he put his hand to his forehead and saluted Zac which only made Zac roll his eyes.

"Also if I hate this guy I'll never shut up about it for the next month either," Zac added on after Ed's promise.

"Trust me I expected as much from you Zac," Ed smiled and all Zac could do then was flip him off before standing up from where he had been sitting on the couch.

A part of him already dreading that he agreed but if it would shut Ed up for a month then he'd do it. Just because he really hadn't liked being pestered about going out. Especially when he never knew when Jamison would call him for a booty call.

***

Standing off to the side of the stage, Zac chewed his lip as he watched as Ed was indeed grinning and bobbing his head along to the music being sung by the boy they had came to see. Someone named Harry Styles and well Zac hated to admit it but he was pretty good.

Knew the fans of his band would like Harry and so in the end he probably would mention Harry to Taylor who was the main person who really decided on opening acts, mainly because neither he nor Isaac seemed to care as much as Taylor did.

Which was sad because it was their tours too but it had always been that way since they had went independent and got to make their own decisions instead of a label making the decisions for them on who opened for them.

"Well?" Ed asked as he turned his head to look at Zac almost like he could sense that Zac had been watching him.

Zac shrugged his shoulders acting nonchalant, "He's okay but in the end it will be up to Taylor who opens for us."

"But you aren't against the idea of him opening for you?" Ed mused obviously feeling the need to interrogate Zac right now and the look on his face proved that he was loving every minute of his interrogation right now.

"No I'm not against the idea," Zac confirmed with a shake of his head, watching as the grin that Ed had grew just a bit bigger at his admission because of course Ed was going to be a cocky bastard.

Rub it into Zac's face that he had been right but maybe Zac would play along and state it wasn't always that way.

But before either he or Ed could do that Harry who had sang his last song left the stage, making his way to the two men.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing a friend tonight Ed," Harry spoke and his voice up so close now threw Zac for a loop as did Harry's smile and the way his dimples popped out as he looked between Zac and Ed. "A very famous friend at that."

Now for once tonight Ed almost looked sheepish and blushed at Harry's words, "Because I knew you'd shit a brick if you knew I was inviting the man who was once your childhood crush," he defended and his words confirmed what Zac had suspected the moment he saw Harry on stage.

That Harry was gay though he was indeed surprised to hear Ed say that Harry had, had a childhood crush on him because he had to be a bit older than Harry who looked young...maybe eighteen or nineteen even...maybe.

"You do have a point there," Harry nodded before turning back to Zac and of course he still had his charming smile with the dimples. "I'm Harry Styles but of course you probably already know that," he said as he held out his hand to Zac and god Zac's first instinct was to be an asshole but how could he be such an asshole to someone who had such a nice smile and someone who once had a childhood crush on him?

Because the knowledge of the crush had made Zac's ego grow some and he loved anyone who boosted his ego.

"Zac Hanson but of course you knew that," Zac smiled as he took Harry's hand in his own and shaking it and as he did so he could see Ed out of the corner of his eye giving him a weird look.

Which Zac knew why he was. It was because he was being a bit flirty with Harry and he hadn't flirted with another man since meeting Jamison. Not even during their break had he once flirted with anyone because he was still holding out hope for the man to come to his senses.

But now in front of a hot man who was gay and had once had a crush on him well Zac couldn't help it. It was like flirting was easy and Harry was cute too so it was a plus to flirt with him.

Harry blushed as he shook his Zac's hand quickly before dropping it, "Y...yeah I know who you are," he said as he ran a hand through his hair that had to be as long as Zac's but curled at the end. "Known it since I was a boy," he admitted as his blush grew. "Probably sounds creepy cause I just turned twenty-two last month but yeah..." he sighed stopping before looking away from Zac and over at Ed.

"I'm rambling I know," Harry continued and his words made both Zac and Ed laugh and Harry's blush even worse. "Just going to go shower and change now and then maybe we can all go out for drinks? Hopefully alcohol keeps me from rambling even more and making myself a fool in front of the man I've had a crush on since I was a boy."

"Or it could make you worse," Zac added on with a smile as Harry looked back at him. "I mean I ramble when drunk cause alcohol gives me loose lips."

Harry only quirked his eyebrows at that but he stayed silent, giving Zac an amused little smile as he walked away and Zac only looked at Ed as they both turned and followed after Harry.

"Harry can be kind of weird," Ed whispered to Zac softly. "But he's a good kid minus the weirdness."

Zac shook his head as his eyes landed on Harry's ass in the tight jeans he wore. "I don't mind his weirdness I don't think," he admitted honestly knowing that he could probably get used to it. He was weird too in his own right and so he could get used to Harry's.

Which made him even more determined to tell Taylor about Harry and then keep his fingers crossed that Taylor wanted Harry to open for them. So that he could get to know Harry better and come to love his weird ways just like Ed did.

***

A few hours later Zac swallowed the last of his third beer of the night and the fact that he was left alone in a bar booth with Harry was no secret to him. Ed having left an hour ago with some blonde girl who resembled Taylor Swift but was a bit prettier in Zac's opinion and probably less petty.

"I think Ed ditched us on purpose," Zac stated as he locked eyes with Harry and he was sure in the dark of the bar he probably shouldn't be able to see how green Harry's eyes were but he could. They were greener than Jamie's were and Zac hated that he was even comparing them.

Had been comparing them all night since they got to the bar. Like how Jamie was more beardy than Harry and how Jamie had less tattoo's and there was no way in hell that Jamie could get into the tight black jeans with the hole in the knee that Harry wore because Jamie weighed a lot more than Harry.

Not that Jamie was overweight but he just had more muscle too him. Had a bit more muscle than Zac even but Zac was more fluffy that muscle anyway.

"You think?" Harry asked sounding sarcastic like he had figured out way before hand which maybe he had. Zac was known to be slow after all.

Zac nodded his head as he blushed, "He probably sat this whole night up since he knew you have...had a crush on me," he shrugged catching himself in the tenses he had used with Harry's crush. "Just like he was tired of me being a side ho to my ex-boyfriend who I still let fuck me even though he is dating other men."

"So you are gay then?" Harry asked after Zac's own bit of rambling. Rambling that he sort of regretted after admitting to being Jamie's side ho.

Zac again nodded his head, "Been gay all my life but probably didn't realize til I was thirteen and had my first crush on a boy."

"I knew it," Harry said almost triumphantly like he had always known and he probably had. Everyone around Zac who didn't know suspected but he never felt the need to confirm it to people.

He just liked letting people think what they wanted and everyone he told was someone he either cared for or was family because there was no way in hell that he could hide his sexuality from his family.

"But I am sad to hear that your heart is already taken," Harry added on in Zac's silence. "Which it has to be if you are content being your ex's fuck when he can't get a fuck from a man he wants to have a date with."

Zac chewed his lip, wanting to deny that no his heart wasn't taken but of course he couldn't because that would be a flat out lie and he was a horrible liar when sober and even worse when drunk. So there was no way he could deny something that was true.

Instead he looked down at his empty beer bottle briefly before looking back up at Harry apologetically. "And what would have happened between us if my heart wasn't taken?" he asked because just from the way Harry had said it was sad Zac knew that Harry was obviously wanting or had wanted something to happen.

Something that Zac wouldn't have turned down because Harry was attractive and had perfect lips and a perfect body and yeah Zac would have fucked him or let Harry fuck him. Either option would have been okay in Zac's opinion anyway.

Harry smirked at Zac's words, leaning in close enough that if any of them moved closer they'd practically be kissing right now.

"I think you know what would have happened between us," Harry answered as his green eyes lit up some. "I'd take you back to my hotel where I am staying for the night before going back to New York City where I currently live and we would have had mind blowing sex. I'd let you fuck my ass which I know you were staring at earlier," he admitted and Zac could only blush knowing that Harry had known about his ass staring.

"Sucks," Zac muttered out though he made no effort to move. "But I don't see what my heart being taken has to do with one night of mind blowing sex."

Smiling sadly Harry made no effort to move either as he opened his mouth to answer Zac, "Because if we fucked once we'd fuck again," he said sounding so sure of his words. "Things would just get messy and complicated if we fucked and kept fucking while you belonged to someone else heart wise especially if this ex of yours realizes what a catch he is giving away. I don't want messy and complicated. I just want someone to be mine and all mine even if we're just fucking."

Zac couldn't help but frown at Harry's words, "Well since we aren't going to fuck for the time being can I kiss you?" he begged hating that he was begging but up close Harry's lips were even more kissable than they were from not up close and Zac wanted to feel those lips against his own.

"If we kiss we'll just wind up kissing again eventually," Harry stated again sounding sure of his words and Zac wasn't going to argue because Harry would probably be right. They probably would be for tonight it would just be one kiss.

Until they kissed again and maybe the next time they kissed Zac would be emotionally available and they could do more than just kiss.

"Maybe but for tonight it's just going to be one kiss," Zac pleaded his case. "Then maybe when we kiss again I'll be available and we can do more than kissing."

Harry chewed on his lip softly before heaving a tiny sigh, "Okay but just one kiss tonight," he said so soft that Zac almost didn't hear him but when he did hear him he leaned in the rest of the way, letting his lips make contact with Harry's in a kiss.

A kiss that wasn't chaste by any means especially when Harry returned it. It was one in which Zac found himself kissing Harry hard and passionate. As if he was trying to find answers to questions he wasn't even sure of yet. Questions that he knew would eventually be answered some way and somehow.

As the kiss progressed though Zac let out a small moan when he felt Harry's tongue find it's way into his mouth and his eyes which had fallen shut not longer after the kiss had started soon closed even tighter. A part of him almost wishing tonight was going to be more than just one kiss because this kiss was different than any he had ever shared with Jamie lately.

This kiss excited him and left him wanting more where as most kisses with Jamie lately had left him feeling used and maybe a bit cheap. Like some side ho as he had put it so elegantly just minutes before to Harry when he had been rambling.

When Harry eventually pulled away Zac once again frowned slightly, hating the loss of contact but already looking forward to doing it again eventually.

"I should probably call an uber and head back to my hotel," Harry spoke before standing from the booth. "See you around Zachary."

"See you around Harry," Zac whispered softly as he watched Harry walk away and he heaved a sigh as he reached into his pocket to get an uber back to the apartment he shared with Taylor and Taylor's wife Mia. But before he made any call he saw a text message from Jamie.

> **Jay 12:57 am**  
>  You down to hang out tomorrow night? I miss you and your pretty face and those lips of yours around my cock.

Shaking his head he ignored Jamie's message for now. Choosing to get a ride home and sleep before even replying to Jamie. Though he knew in the end he'd probably agree because he could never turn Jamie down. Had never been able too.

***

Waking the next morning or more so in the afternoon as it was going on one-thirty Zac stretched before sitting up in his bed and reaching out for his phone, which he turned on and laid on his lap as it loaded. His hand going to wipe the sleep away from his eyes as he waited.

Knowing he needed to answer Jamie. Let Jamie know that yes, he was down to hang out. Though Zac wasn't stupid. He knew they'd do more than hang out innocently because they could never do that. Not when Zac had feelings and obviously Jamie did too or Zac hoped he did and it wasn't just the sex that kept calling him back.

But once his phone loaded he saw he had a message notification of **1 New Message from Teddy**. The name he had put in for Ed in his phone and he clicked on it before going to the message that Jamie had left him this morning.

> **Teddy 10:20 am**  
>  Idk what you did to Harry last night but he made a cover of himself singing a Taylor Swift song this morning and uploaded it to his youtube account. Here is the link to it. It's semi dedicated to you I'm pretty sure ;) or maybe it should be :-/

Clicking on the link before replying to Ed, Zac waited almost impatiently as the video loaded and as it did he was greeted with an image of Harry sitting on a hotel bed. Acoustic guitar in hand as he smiled rather adorably into the camera.

"So I know I don't usually do videos while on tour," Harry talked into the camera. "But last night I met this really amazing person and I got inspired to do this song and I really hope Taylor Swift doesn't sue me for doing a bad cover version of her song Enchanted but oh well. At least it's dedicated to someone who well maybe I pathetically hope like this song says it's not where the story ends but the very first page....you know whenever you become available because well sadly unlike the whole don't be in love with someone else as the song says I know this person is in love with someone else," he laughed though Zac could tell there was a hint of sadness in it...or he was just being bias. "Anyway enough of my rambling and onto the song."

As Harry began to play the song Zac couldn't help but smile like an idiot during the whole thing and once it was over his smile still remained. Even as he went to text Ed back.

> **Zac 2:13 pm**  
>  I didn't do anything that's the problem I think. He knows about Jamie though and wouldn't do anything with me because of it. Though maybe hopefully when he opens for us I'll be free and we can be fuck buddies or something like he clearly wants.
> 
> **Teddy 2:18 pm**  
>  So that means Taylor said yes.
> 
> **Zac 2:22 pm**  
>  Taylor doesn't know yet but I plan on showing him that video and sending him your way so that he can get in touch with the amazingly charming Harry Styles.
> 
> **Teddy 2:24 pm**  
>  Amazing charming? Yeah Harry's not the only one with a crush and wanting to be fuck buddies.
> 
> **Zac 2:30 pm**  
>  Shut up Teddy-o :-p. Btw is Harry out publicly?
> 
> **Teddy 2:35 pm**  
>  Nope. He says he'll come out once he has found the right person in his life that he knows is the one....because then he'll truly feel comfortable coming out. Don't ask me how that makes sense cause I have no clue. Like I said Harry is a weird one.

Laughing at Ed's last text Zac closed out of it and finally went to the one that Jamie had sent last night. Biting his lip as he typed up his reply.

> **Zac 2:46 pm**  
>  Sorry I can't have plans with the brothers.

After hitting send Zac knew he was lying but honestly a part of him didn't care. Knowing that maybe the lie was the first step in stopping the bad cycle he had with Jamie.

Standing from his bed after that, Zac quickly headed out of his room, cell phone in hand so that he could show Taylor the video of Harry and hope against hope that Taylor saw the talent Harry clearly had. A talent that their fans would love and a talent that already garnered Harry a following if all the comments already on that cover he did this morning and from the small crowd at the venue last night was anything to go by.

***

"So he's opening for us for sure?" Zac asked a bit too hopefully later that afternoon after Taylor had gotten off a phone call with Harry. Having been indeed impressed by his cover and once the video had ended he had gotten in touch with Ed to get Harry's number to call and ask him to be the opener for their tour which started in May.

Taylor laughed as he crossed his arms and looked at Zac oddly, "He said he'd think about it but that he'd probably say yes when I asked again in April just to be sure," he answered. "Why do you even care? You've never taken an interest in who opens for us before."

"Kid just has talent is all," Zac lied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Is it wrong to want to share that with our fans?"

"I guess not," Taylor agreed though he still looked at Zac oddly. "Just seems weird is all," he finished before turning to leave the living room. "Now come on and eat before your supper gets cold Zachary. Mia made mac and cheese along with steak and you know you love both warm not cold."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Zac called out as he stood from the couch. Feeling a bit giddy that Harry more than likely would be the opener for the tour in May.

A part of him hoping that by May he was still successfully saying no or making up lies to avoid Jamie. Hoping that in his avoidance it would kill his feelings for Jamie so that he could be available enough for Harry to fuck because maybe he did have crush and maybe he did want to be fuck buddies with Harry just as much as Harry wanted the same.


End file.
